


Rudaí Glas ag Fás

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Kissing
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Féachann Alex ar Astra garraíodóireacht agus mothaíonn sí.





	Rudaí Glas ag Fás

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Green, Growing Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033961) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Lig Alex i gcoinne feac an dorais scáileáin a thug amach go dtí an deic. Bhí an draonán ag teacht go bog, beagnach cosúil le ceo, agus d’fhéach sí ar Astra ag glúine ar an gcéad cheann de na trí phlandálaí mhóra ar an deic, as a tháinig fíniúnacha trátaí neamhráiteacha álainn go raibh sí go cúramach cléithe a crannaíl in aice leis an bplandálaí, ceann a thóg sí í féin.

Bhreathnaigh Alex ar ghluaiseacht a droim, an t-athrú ar a lanna gualainne, gluaiseachtaí tomhaiste a hamas múcas agus í ag obair.

Mhagadh Alex. Chuala sí Astra ag caint go bog leis an ngléasra atá ag fás, ag baint úsáide as toin mhín nár chuala Alex riamh a húsáid sna hamanna seo, nuair a bhí na duilleoga á n-iniúchadh aici agus ag magadh cinn marbh, ag tástáil aigéadacht a ithreach, ag magadh go ciúin thar an gcéad cheann dá bhláth buí. Bhí Astra cúramach agus aireach, agus bheadh toradh maith air, ar choinníoll nach raibh aon dúchan trátaí ann an séasúr seo.

Chuir Astra a cuid gruaige suas, agus bhí an taise ag déanamh na ribí beaga atá ar bharr a muineál níos casta fós. Bhí sí go hálainn, agus chomh milis leis an tairisceana, rudaí glasa, ag fás.  
  
“Is planda an-deas tú, agus déanfaidh tú go leor trátaí sobhlasta,” bhí sí ag cloichráin agus í ag daingniú na bhfíniúnacha leis an crannaíl le dúntóirí plaisteacha.

Bhí grá ag Astra ag faire orthu ag fás. Is breá leis an saol a chruthú. Thaitin sé le rud éigin a ardú ón síol go dtí an aibíocht. Bhraith Alex brón nach raibh cead ag Astra leanaí a bheith acu ar Krypton, mar go mbeadh sí ina máthair den scoth. Bheadh sí ardaithe agus oilte agus cothaithe agus grá a leanaí a bhfuil an cúram agus an fócas céanna acu agus a chuir sí ar a trátaí a bhí ag fás.

Sheas sí, agus chas sí ar Alex, a mhothaigh go raibh rud éigin príobháideach aici. Ach bhí Astra lonrúil, sásta. Rinne gairdín an deic beag an-sásta léi. Smearthaí bheaga de shalachar ar a aghaidh, salachar uirthi uilig faoina méarlorg, agus fós bhí sí chomh taibhseach agus a chonaic Alex riamh í.  
  
“Cén chaoi a bhfuil na trátaí ag déanamh?”

Shiúil Astra trasna an deic fhliuch adhmaid agus ghlac sí léi. Bhí sí salach, agus beagán taise, ach ní raibh Alex ag gearán. Bhí sí go hálainn nuair a bhí sí sásta, agus thaitin an boladh talmhaigh léi agus an mothú atá ar a craiceann fionnuar, fliuch.

“Tá siad ag éirí go maith.” Chuir sí a ceann ar a chorr síos agus phóg Alex ansin, agus bhí a béal te. “Tá súil agam gur maith leat trátaí. Sílim go mbeidh go leor againn.” Ag déanamh dearmad ar staid a lámha, chuir sí duine ar ghrua Alex agus phóg sí í arís.  
  
“Tá tú salach orm,” arsa Alex go bog, agus phóg sí ar ais í.  
  
“Bhí tú salach sula bhfuair mé tú riamh,” cogar Astra.

Maolgháire Alex. Bhí Astra ag éirí níos fearr ar cor cainte a úsáid. “Mm,” aontaigh sí.  


D'ardaigh an bháisteach, agus bhraith Alex a fhuar ar a héadan. Rinne sí a méar a ghríosadh i banda coim bríste géin e Astra agus tharraing sí a gar do phóg eile.

“Tar isteach, Ginearálta. Tá roinnt smaointe ag do bhean chéile salach faoi cad ba chóir duit a dhéanamh leis an gcuid eile den lá báistí seo. ”


End file.
